What the Hell Am I Doing?
by Randomize The Universes
Summary: A local trainer, begins developing strange feelings for each of his loyal and loving Pokémon. Each one with their own natures and personality, and him having to adapt to each one. A randomized team, genders, and natures. Don't forget to review, honestly I'd like your guys' feedback for these tales. It helps me learn a lot.
1. My Obedient Kamaitachi

**My Obedient Kamaitachi**

I could hear the nice calming noises outside my perception of vision. But all I could see was complete and pitch blackness, nothing else and nothing more. But, I could feel, smell, and hear many things that make the idea of it being nothing but pitch black that I'm seeing completely false. And then I'm awake. I slowly open my still tired eyes. My body groggily waking itself up. I take a quick glance to my right and see my ever trusty, but annoying alarm clock, and see it is currently half past nine in the morning. A good ten plus hours of sleep? Not that bad if I say so myself. I take a glance to the opposite direction and see that the sun is still slow to rise just as I am. As expected with the combination of seasons and weather, of course it'd seem earlier than it actually is. As I stretch my arms up above my head to help aid myself in waking up, I notice an abnormal amount of heat and weight on my torso. I take a quick look down to see the culprit, and my face contorts into a strange combination of annoyance and humor. My face can't help but crack a small smile.

It's my most loyal and faithful companion throughout my life. A medium sized, orange coated, streamlined, aquatic mammal, or as it's commonly called, a Floatzel. The orange and tan fur has a sleek and sheem look to it, most likely due to the species being adapted to surviving in the water for so long. The mohawk like fur on the top of its head looking in pristine condition. I always wondered how it did that. No matter what, it seemed to always stay in perfect condition. Maybe their fur produces some sort of oil that helps their fur stick and stay perfect. I dunno, dumb thought running through my mind. The two twin tails, at a perfect stand still, no activity coming from the two appendages signalling a perfect moment of rest Floatzel is having. Its two "blade" like blue dorsal fins on what can be considered wrist. I never wanted to test them out and see if they could actually do any damage. It'd seem like a stupid thing to do. Plus from the looks of it, they seemed more for show than anything. Another strange thing that always amazed me was this long yellowish and golden floatation device that went behind Floatzel's neck, over its arms, and meeting at together at the point where its tail began. Scientist say it serves as some sort of floatation device for when the species wants to simply laze about, and well… float. Again, never wanted to just grab and yank on it, probably not the best thing to do to your Pokemon. But the last thing that signified what this Floatzel was, the two white and tannish ovals that patterned where the shoulder blades are on the species. It signified that my Floatzel was a male.

As much as I enjoyed him being a personal heater, the realization of his weight was starting to get to me. You don't realize it when you're sleeping, but when you're waking up, boy you sure feel it. I reach my arm to my fullest extent and began to rub the top of Floatzel's head to wake him up as gently as I could. Just chucking him off the bed wouldn't earn me any favors, even if he is my oldest companion. Though it seems my attempts at rubbing his head wasn't working, so I move my hand to the side of his head and begin to scratch. I see one of his back legs begin to twitch and kick, causing me to chuckle a bit. I then scratch a bit more, but this time I place my other hand on the opposite side of his hand and scratch. Immediately he seems awake, and I see his brown and black eyes reveal abruptly behind his orange eyelids. His startled reactions causes me to laugh and cease my scratching and go back to rubbing the top of his head. He always likes this, going so far as pushing his head as much as he could into my hand.

"Alright boy. Time to get up." I say to him pulling my legs out from under him, causing him to him to make the first full contact with the mattress. But even then, that doesn't last that long as his instincts kick in and he springs off the bed. I give one final stretch to wake myself fully up, and catch in the corner of my eye him stretching out his body. I throw the blankets off the top of my body, and swing my legs off the side of my bed, then I finally stand up. My Floatzel is just standing there looking at me. The top of his little duo mohawk spike comes to the top of my shoulder. From what I remember Floatzel's grow to a full height of four foot, seven inches at their tallest height. If you take away their little spikes, they're actually more about four foot-five. Though even then I'm surprised at how big some Pokemon get. And I'm slightly above average at five foot nine. Oh well. As I grab a pair of simple baggy sweatpants and a wife beater, I notice Floatzel's still just staring at me.

"Alright I get what you want." I tell him, his tails beginning to flick back and forth as I approach him. I rub his head again, and I can see his face form a very pleased grin. "Go and wake the others up, and after I'm done showering I'll make you all breakfast. 'Kay?" I tell him. He happily nods and uses both his paws to rotate the door knob before trodding out on all fours to the other rooms in which my other Pokemon inhabit my humble abode. As I walk out the room with the fresh set of clothing, I see my Floatzel walking out of another room, he seems to notice I'm looking at him. He turns to look at me, grins and waves at me, before taking off to another room. I can't help but chuckle to myself and continue walking to the bathroom to begin my daily morning routine. A bit of a warm shower and listening to the region's national radio station helps wonders.

As I take off my sleeping boxers after waiting a few moments for the water to heat up before stepping in, I finally start showering. The thought of Floatzel's happy expressions are still on my mind. I can't help but crack a smirk. Arceus, I can't but smile at the memory of our first encounter.

* * *

I remember it like any other day. A hot midsummer's day, the various insects and Pokemon hanging around the various lakes and rivers that ran across the region. But that midsummer's day was pretty shit if I recall. I can't exactly remember what was said, but I remember a group of bullies just consistently picking on me, and I was never strong enough to do anything about it. I always came home with a few scrapes and the occasional bruise, but I always fobbed it off as something that 'just happened' when I told my parents about them. But either way, that's not when I met Floatzel. I was young teen at that point, going through puberty and all that traumatizing stuff. I was sat at the edge of a lake that was connected by the end of one river and the beginning of another. I had just gotten another round of insult and objects thrown at me. I was crying. Now that I look back on it, I shouldn't be crying because I doubt the insults were that bad. But as a hormonal teen, it was pretty bad. As I continued crying, I noticed through watery vision, breaks forming in the peaceful lake. I had to do a double check because I could've saw the most opposing color to the clear blue lake flash across it. As I began to lean forward to look at the lake, I was terribly caught off guard.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell backwards flat on my back, but not before scrambling myself to rest on my elbows to look up at what surprised me. An aquatic looking little orange furred Pokemon. Who just looked at me with a head cocked to the side and his tails twitching with intrigue. We both were looking at each other awkwardly, none of us wanting to take the first action to do something. Me because I was scared half to death by it jumping out of the water in front of me. And the creature in front of me couldn't in any sense.

"Uh, hey." I said to the creature in front of me, whilst waving my hand a bit. It cocked its head to the opposite side, and its tails twitched more rapidly, and it returned with its own wave. Huh? I guess it learned pretty quick. I was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable, before it began waddling closer to me. I was still pretty wary and freaked out by its presence. We were about nose to nose, my fleshy nose touching his leathery black one. I watched as the wild animal in front of me went crossed eyed in front of me to look at the contact between us. Before it began laughing in its own way. I too couldn't help but laugh. I was interrupted when I heard he had stopped and it said something.

"Huh?" I asked the orange furred mammal in front of me. Before it vocalized itself again.

"Buizel." It said to me with a happy expression.

"Oh, you're a Buizel. I knew you looked familiar." I said to the now identified Pokemon in front of me. He said his name again and nodded his head with that same typical grin. Before his grin turned to a frown, and began to apprehensively waddle towards me again. My thoughts immediately turned to the worst, my hands clenching in preparation. The Buizel getting as close as we were earlier with our noses' touching. However, he did something I did not expect, he licked from my left cheek to my left eye. Before cocking his head in a confused expression. He seemed confused.

"Egh, gross man." I told him as I stood up and began wiping the bottom of my shirt onto my left cheek. He still looked at me with that confused look. Like he was asking me something. "What?" I asked him.

"Bui, bui." He said to me pointing one of his paws to his own left cheek. Oh, he must've tasted the tears that were on my face at one point, and was probably curious as to why something tasting so strange was on my face.

"It's nothing." I told him plainly, easily towering over the three foot four streamlined Pokémon.

"Bui, zel, zel, bui." He said again. I don't know what it was but it sounded like he kept asking me questions. I really didn't want to tell me, but what was the harm in telling a Pokémon.

"It's just a couple of guys who give me constant trouble." I told him at first, but I ended up telling him my entire situation, even ending up with tears threatening to fall from my face again. Arceus, I was a cry baby. "And the worst part is there's nothing I can do about it. That fat idiot keeps threatening to beat me up with his Pokemon." I finish, before looking down at the ground, before rubbing my eyes with one of my forearms to stop the tears from falling. I just couldn't let that happen again. As I look back up with clear eyes I can see the Buizel has a displeased expression on his face. I was going to say something until he grabbed my hand with one of his paws the best he could, leading me in a direction.

"Hey! What are you doing Buizel!?" I ask he pulls me along a trail. He seems to be trying to go somewhere, and looks back at me.

"Buizel! Bui, bui, zel, zel, Buizel!" The Buizel says to me. In that moment it was what some people would call an epiphany, I'd say a permanent friendship was born. Scientist say that Pokemon and their trainers form special bonds, and they form a link in which they form a mutual understanding of one another. Even if both sides never spoke the same language. I think that's what happened when I saw the small Buizel's determined face. In that moment he gave up being a wild Pokemon and became my own, for my own happiness. He never once in my entire time as my Pokemon ever disobeyed a command or order I gave. I beat those bullies with a wild Pokemon that I didn't even technically 'own' yet. And I think it was in that moment and after that battle my life had truly changed and for the better. At least for a while...

* * *

After a quick ten minute shower, drying of my medium length black hair, brushing of teeth, and you know the rest of the routine. I make my way down the stairs and hear the TV is currently going, I don't really pay attention to what's on, but it seems one of my Pokemon had turned on the TV when they awoke. If I were to take an educated guess, it was most likely Floatzel. Always thinking of others. I saw the heads of my other Pokemon perk up when the heard me walking down the steps, some of them coming to say good morning by stretching to hug or lean on me, others wanting to give a simple wave.

"Don't worry guys, breakfast will be ready soon." I tell them. Each one giving their respective calls as confirmation they understood. A quick breakfast of simple eggs for those with carnivorous diets, and those who were mainly herbivores with simple diced and cut fruits for them. Me I did something weirder, I combined my scrambled eggs with simple diced Oran Berries. Most of my Pokemon found it weird, but not my Floatzel. He was easily the most understanding. As I finished quickly I set each and everyone's plates down for them to eat. Scrambled eggs for my Charmeleon, Furfrou, Zoroark, and Floatzel. And fruits for my Swellow and Furret. I simply sat down against one of the walls in dining area to be alongside my Pokemon, but my Floatzel sat closest to me, right by my side like always, digging into his eggs with his paws. I couldn't help but notice the small bits of eggs that clung to the sides of his cheeks.

"Hold on Floatzel, you got some stuff on in your fur." I told him, taking his head and turning it towards me. His mouth full of food, as he watched me flick and pick the bits off egg off his face, before wiping it down with a napkin. "See all better, and slow down will you?" I ask him. As soon as I let go and suggest to him, his head immediately snaps to not face me and his eating rapidly slows to a crawl. Okay, so maybe he took my suggestion a bit too much. "You can eat faster than that you know? Just don't wolf it all down." I tell him with a small smile, and chuckle. He simply nods, but his eating picks up again. I bring my left hand to rub and scratch the top of his head, and watch as his twin tails begin to flick back and forth.

* * *

A few days had passed for me and my team of Pokemon. It was a good couple days, filled with practice and training for the divisional league in the small province of my home region. I was always good enough to get third or second, but never enough to claim first place. Sure I was able to advance to the regional league, and get myself out of my city/provincial division, but I never went in feeling confident or even like I was really the best. I guess that's why it drove me these past few days to try so hard, and I guess it paid off. I for once actually got first place in something. And returning home for once actually felt good. Though I was more depressed and trouble now that I was home. I always felt so miserable. I guess it had to do with something different, nothing with me achieving my goals or excelling at something. I was lonely, plain and simple. Now, not in the sense that I didn't have friends, I did, and I had my Pokemon with me 24/7, I just never had that, I dunno significant other I could look forward to waking up next to.

Maybe that's why I decided to pound a few drinks into myself before I got home, maybe to act as a small pick me up to help ease my mind for a bit. As I released all my Pokemon from their respective Pokeballs, I could see the happy and joyous looks on their faces, they were just as amazed and as proud as I was. But, I hid what was really troubling behind a fake smile. I pet them all before telling them I was going to take a bath, I never really took them unless I was highly stressed or just needed time relaxing. But, as I made my way up the stairs I could see that Floatzel's expression wasn't quite the same as his other teammates. He definitely knew something was bothering me.

As I slowly lowered myself into the tub filled with hot water, I felt myself begin to relax, the tension in my muscles going away, but it didn't help clear my mind. I didn't want to bring a few bottles up to the bathroom with me so I could bathe and drink, that'd send a pretty dark message to my Pokemon. I couldn't do that to them. I ran my hand through my black hair, combing it back to keep it from covering my eyes. Arceus, I needed a haircut. But, even with trying to change my brain's functions to think of something else, it was just stuck on this feeling of loneliness. I gave a frustrated sigh as I thought back to all my previous 'relationships.' If I could even call them that. Many a one night stands in Pokemon Center bedrooms when I was younger and traveling across the region taking the Gym Challenge. The only thing I remember from those romps was losing my virginity to some blonde haired girl with a few highlights in her hair. She definitely wasn't the type I could bring home to my parents. And after finding her gone from my bed the next morning, I understood the situation. Being a Challenger meant just finding someone you find attractive and just getting your quick fuck in, and then moving on. Maybe that's why I stopped after obtaining my sixth badge. I just couldn't stand doing that anymore, and it was hurting my relationship with my Pokemon and our ability to work together. So I stopped, settled down in a small developing subsection just a bit outside the city where the sixth gym of the region is located, and been here ever since. Though partaking in the divisional league is fun, and hell I'm moving onto the regional league, so that's nice. I earn my money doing what I like, and I stay relatively close to home. Only to leave for maybe a month total for the regional league.

Still, I could never find that… special someone, I guess. I guess when your in your mid twenties and seemingly all the Challengers aren't around, and you've settled down, you don't really find that many people to hook up with. I did... once, after placing third my first year in the divisional league. But, that didn't end too well. I found out she just wasn't right for me, didn't help she dropped my ass for the guy who beat me to get into first place and had been cheating on me with him. Arceus, that left a foul taste in my mouth, and it still does to this day. I could tell I was getting riled up, and instinctively shoved my body down further into the warm water, to try and calm down. In all likelihood I would've continued until my head was under the water if it weren't for a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm busy right now." I told the knocker plainly. But, the knocking continued, but it was softer and with less enthusiasm this time. So I guess they weren't going to back down that easy. "Come on in." I said aloud, not even looking at the door. But, my head turned itself automatically at the creaking and locking of the bathroom door. And standing in front of it was Floatzel.

"Hey Floatzel, what's up bud?" I asked with a small smile. All he could do was look down at the white tiled floor. "Hey come on 'Zel. You can tell me what's up." I said to him as I sat myself upright, leaving me from my stomach up above the water. All he could do was walk forward slowly, while looking down. I was seriously worried about him at this point, here was my first Pokemon, my long time companion, and best friend in the world, he looked so sad. I didn't know what was wrong with him, was he sick? Hurt? "Seriously Floatzel, you're scaring me buddy, you gotta give me something here." I told him with a worried expression plastered on my face. I watched as he lifted his orange arms out to reach up to wrap around my neck. Ah, I got it now. He was feeling sad cause I was sad. I lifted myself up a bit, breaking our short lived hug before picking him up in a hug, and pulling him into the tub with me. I was laying back against the white porcelain tub, with my arms wrapped around his back, and our stomach's touching. "See better already." I told him with a sincere smile. As he looked at me I could immediately tell his mood was already brightening along with me. I rubbed and scratched his back to help further lighten his mood and found him nestling his head into the crook of my neck. I felt calm and… I dunno, not lonely. Not to say that my other Pokemon didn't help me not feel lonely, but Floatzel himself was the one I could always turn to. My mind immediately flooding to the breakup of the cheating ex, where I found myself drinking anything I could. I remember Floatzel's determined and worried expression as he stood in front of the fridge. And then me breaking down and wallowing in my own self pity, all the while he did everything he could to make me happy. And he did, he never asked for anything in return. He always listened, thought of me first, and obeyed everything I said. Even when I told him to move away from the fridge, that didn't stop him from draining the beer bottles and cans, down the drain. He was a smart one. I couldn't help but hold him tighter to me. And then something weird popped into my head.

It was starting to get real awkward all of a sudden. I mean sure I've been naked around my Pokemon, but they were always naked, so I guess it was just natural. But with the state I'm in and the position we're currently in with one another, my mind could help but wonder. As I had squeezed him tighter into me, his body in closer to mind. Our private areas almost touching, and I became very apparent of our proximity to one another. ' _What the hell am I thinking right now.'_ Was all that was currently rattling around in my head. And then I felt something moist being dragged along the crook of my neck and around my collar bone. It was Floatzel's tongue. I guess he was either trying to cheer me up and or calm me down, but it currently wasn't working. If anything it made my skin crawl more, and it made things even more awkward. I felt myself warming up, causing blood to flow faster throughout my body. I couldn't stop it from flooding to… there. Arceus, I wish I would've fucked that green haired girl at the celebration circle. Her big doe blue eyes, and those looks she gave me. As my mind wondered onto her, it didn't stop the bloodflow, it only caused it to increase, I was in this trance fantasizing about this complete stranger, until I felt something furry touch… down there and a rapid jerk from Floatzel. And I too immediately snapped out of my own trance and was forced look down below the water line, to see my penis at half mast, but rubbing along the inner thigh of my Floatzel, just barely grazing past his sheath.

We just looked at each other for several moments, neither one wanting to make the first attempts at communication. It… kind of reminded me of the first day we first met, we were both curious and nervous about one another, both soaked wet. However, back then I was fully clothed and a teen still going through puberty. Now, I'm a naked twenty-four year old, with his Floatzel in such close proximity to one another. And then I don't know what caused me to do this I leaned forward and ran my tongue across his cheek to the tip of his snout, lathering it with my own saliva.

"Floatzel?" He questioned nervously. I knew he was just as thrown off as I was, why the hell did I do that? I still don't know why I did. I had a neutral face looking back at him, with his own confused and questioning one looking back at me. And then I ran my tongue to from the base of his neck all the way back up to the tip of his snout again. Weird, his fur isn't loose like any other animals, maybe they do have a weird oil in it. Hopefully it ain't toxic towards humans. In response to my trailing lick he gave a croon in response. ' _So he does like it.'_ I immediately thought. All his crooning made me want to do was do it again. He was enjoying it, and he was accepting of it. I pulled him closer to me so I could lick the sides of his neck more easily, and he happily gave me access to it. Though underneath the water I could see I was reaching full mast, and my cock was now directly rubbing against his sheath. And I swear I could've seen his fleshy pink organ begin to peek out of it's covering. As I stopped licking his fur, Floatzel followed my eyes to what was happening below. He was just as horny as I was, and he began to fidget in my arms. All I could do was wrap my arms tighter around him. In the hopes to calm him down, and his found my neck again in an attempt to hide himself.

"Hey Floatzel." I called to him. He immediately lifted his head, but didn't dare look at me. So I did the only thing I could, and grabbed his head gently and turned it towards me, our noses touching as we looked at each other. Our focus on each other completely. "Floatzel." I said calmly to him, I could swear I could see some form of blush forming on his face. "Whatever happens from this point on, I want you to do exactly as I say buddy, okay?" I asked him calmly again. He simply nodded his head nervously. I kissed the tip of his nose, and went back to hugging him close to my body. I began rubbing my hands around his back, before taking one hand to reach down below the water to our fronts. My cock at full mast at six inches, and his penis at only three inches. I guess that's how anatomy works for them. I took our bodies and pushed ourselves as close together as we could. Our cocks pressing against each other, his blush furthering, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

This was definitely different from all the other flings I had. Most importantly because they were all with girls, and now I was with a guy, not only a guy, but of an entirely different species. I removed one of my hands from around his back. "Floatzel, wrap your arms around my neck." I commanded to him. He did so without any sort of whining or hesitation. That free arm I had made its way under the water line and I wrapped my hand around our pressed together cocks. And squeezing just a little. I could feel Floatzel try and kick up and away, most likely due to how strange it must've felt. But my one arm still locked around us pulled him back in. "Floatzel, easy now. I know it feels strange, but trust me it'll feel good." I told him. He simply nodded and settled back into each me. And then I began to stroke my hand up and down our shafts I could only do it so much due to Floatzel's size, but this was just as much for him as it was for me. As I stroked at this slow pace, I could hear him croon his name in my ear, and his haggard breath. I won't lie it brought a smile to my face. I decided to pick up the pace and stroked at a moderate pace, and I was rewarded with his breathing picking up, and his crooning stop, to busy experiencing the pleasure that he was feeling. I kept smiling, and it only grew when I felt him begin to move. But it wasn't to get away from me, no he was bucking his hips. He was bucking along with my strokes each and other time, wanting to feel the pleasure more and more. So much so that he was willing to travel my whole length, I couldn't help but give a small grunt of pleasure at this feeling. Again, I decided to stroke faster, so fast Floatzel's bucking wasn't able to keep up, and he simply sat there pushing into me more. My back fully against the tub's walls. I stroked faster and faster, hearing his breathing pick up. I knew he was gonna cum soon. So I continued but picked speed until I heard him cry out in pleasure.

"Flooooooo!" I heard in my ear, as he bucked into my hand as much as he could. I watched as a white sticky fluid shot out of his member and shot right to the surface of the water. And watched as his pace began to slow down dramatically, he was tired for sure. But he didn't know what was next to come. I simply turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"Good boy." I told him as I gave him a few more strokes, and watched as he squirmed in my grasp. After a few minutes of calming down he finally looked at me. A look of pure bliss, as he licked my cheek again in return for the peck on his cheek. Until he look down to see his penis still out of his sheath, and mine at full mast. He must've taken note that I myself hadn't ejaculated yet, and began reaching down with his own paw before I stopped him. "Not yet." I told him. His arms returning back around me. "I'll do that soon, just wait." I assured him. He nodded simply in response.

The arm I used to pleasure both of us with returned to his back. Now then. Here came the riskiest part of doing this. I began to slide the unused arm down to his lower back. "If you need to bite, go ahead and do so." I told him. I could see a confused look on his face, but all he did was nod. And continued trailing downward, past his tails. I think he knew what was going to happen. As my hand slid past his tail, my index finger landed on something, a small hole just beneath where his tails began, and again he instinctively flinched. I began pressing my finger against his hole very lightly. And then I began to push into him, I could feel him stiffen in my grasp, as I pushed into him as far as the middle of my finger. I leaned to him and licked the side of his face. "See, easy." I told him.

"Zel." He said to me. I began to push my finger in and out of him, slowly at first, again I could only get to the middle of my index finger into him. I could once again hear his breathing began to become shallow again. I pushed as far as my knuckle into him, and then I felt him bite down. And as soon as he bit he let off. "Flo, flo, zel, zel…" He began to ramble, worried I had bit him too hard.

"It's fine. I told you to bite down if you needed to." I said to him calmly, only looking over to see a bit of blood begin to leak. "It's not that bad you big baby." I told him nonchalantly with a laugh. His worried look began to calm down once again and leaned back into me again. A few minutes of slow thrusting with my single finger continued. Until I began pushing my middle finger against his back entrance. He was much more receptive of it than the first finger, and it slid in much easier. I could he was enjoying the feeling of my two fingers inside him and the slow movement inside of him. I decided to do something a bit mean to him and began to move fingers in and out of him at lightning speeds. It definitely caught him off guard, as he lurched forward a bit, and bit down on my shoulder again. I could hear the sounds of him reaching his climax again, but decided to stop and pulled my fingers out of his anus. His face was adorable, panting and with a crimson blush on him. He looked at me confused and dazed. "Soon." I told him.

As I stood up, I pulled him up with me. I pulled the plug on the drain, and decided to plan out how we'd finish off the night. "Alright Floatzel," I began still holding him in my arms, his cute little face resting on my chest and looking up at me. "Go and hide in my room. I'll put the others to sleep. And then, we can continue our fun." I informed him. He simply nodded, before he left my grasp, I brought him back in and leaned down a bit, allowing my arms to land on either side of his tails, on his ass cheeks. I squeezed a bit, he a had a bit of muscle and fat on them. I kissed him on the top of his head, before going to wash my hands, and dry off. He gave me one last lick on my chest, before darting out of the bathroom to hide in my bedroom.

* * *

It took me a good ten minutes to get my Pokemon rounded up and put into their respective sleeping quarters. I waited another fifty minutes to ensure they were completely asleep and double checked to make sure they would not wake up. As soon as I walked into my room, I caught a whiff of a very unique smell. It was most likely Floatzel. As I entered my room and locked the door behind me, I saw him face down on my pillows, his rear in the air, and saw his hips bucking a bit. ' _Arceus, he must be really horny if he's willing to touch himself.'_ I snuck up behind him as quietly as I could, taking off my sleeping boxers. Just as naked as I was in the tub. I finally placed my hands on his rump, and felt him flinch and look back at me shocked. "Hey, get lonely waiting for me?" I asked him with humor lining my voice. He nodded in response. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As I leaned forward against him, and began to push him down further onto the bed, until he was completely flat on his stomach with me leaning over him.

"Floatzel again, I need you to listen to do everything I say okay?" I ask him again. As a way to ensure he's still on board. I hear him call out his name in response, signalling as a yes. "Good." I put my arms under his body and pull back up with me, so his back is against my front, though we're still on our knees. "Now, tell me. Did you like watching me fuck those girls in the Pokemon Center, and watching me fuck my ex?" I ask him like it was an everyday statement. He turns his head and in confusion spouts out his own name again. "I saw you peeking in through the cracks in the door, while I went to town on those girls. And you enjoyed watching me, didn't you?" I asked him yet again, reaching forward to grab his small cock, and began to stroke him. I could see the strain on his face. "Come on now, I need you to be honest with me." I told him.

"Flo." He moaned and nodded. I kissed the side of his face again for his honesty, and gave him a few more strokes. Before backing away from him, and placing a few pillows between me and the headboard, sitting up with my legs out a bit. Floatzel looked at me for a bit, while I stroked my cock for a moment.

"Floatzel come and lean your mouth over my penis." I commanded. He did as I said as he leaned his face over my member. He looked at it so intensely, sniffing at it a few times. I could tell he enjoyed the smell. His eyes becoming half lidded with lust. "Open your mouth Floatzel." I ordered him, "You've watched enough to know what to do, just watch the teeth." I said to him. He followed the commands I had given him and engulfed the first three inches of my cock with his mouth. It felt amazing to be honest, his tongue running along the length of what was in his mouth. Floatzel began to move his head up and down my length, occasionally going down little by little. I took one of my free hands from behind my head and put it on top of Floatzel's and began to push him down every time he went down further down my cock. He finally reached the base of my member, and I held him there. He was a champ as I looked down at him as he looked up at me. His eyes full of lust. I could hear him begin to gag and let him release my cock from his mouth, and watched as he took in shallow breathes. He seemed in heaven. The taste and smell must've been affecting him pretty strongly. I got up on my knees and brought my index and middle finger to his face, and he instinctively licked them. I got behind him, once more and bent him over, so his face was back in the pillow again. I shoved my two slathered fingers in one at a time. I could hear him croon each time I pulled them out till the tips of my finger and shoved them back in. I decided to play with him a bit and began to stroke his small member along with shoving my fingers in and out of his ass. The look on his face was incredible. I watched as the thin clear liquid drip from his member.

"You like this Floatzel?" I asked him huskily. I could hear him moan nod his head in response. "What do you want Floatzel?" I questioned my orange furred companion.

"Floatzel…" He mumbled. I could hear what he said, but wanted to hear him say it again.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up." I informed him, teasing him more, as I stroked and fingered him harder.

"Flo, zel, flo Floatzel!" He told me desperately. I could tell he was at his limit, and I still hadn't gotten my rocks off yet. I pulled my hand off his cock, and removed my fingers from his asshole with a satisfying 'pop' sound. I used one hand to open up his loosened hole a bit, while I used the other to help line my cock up to his virgin hole.

"You ready?" I asked him quietly.

"Flo." He said to me in confirmation. And with that response I pushed the head of my dick into his virgin hole. Arceus, he was tight still. His body stiffened in response to the intrusion. I put and grasped his hip with one hand, and wrapped an arm under his stomach to pull him back up to me. Hopefully to closeness of our faces would help him ease up. His lusty eyes met mine, his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly. And I wasn't even halfway in yet. I pushed in more, and watched as Floatzel's face turned to bliss and watched him begin to smile more, the black markings on the corner of his mouth making his smile ever more present. I was now halfway, and his breathing had picked up. I moved the hand that was once on his thigh and moved it to his own member and began to stroke it. And with one final thrust I was all the way inside him, he took me to the base. His ass touching the lower part of my abdomen. He felt amazing, and I knew Floatzel was in bliss with the look on his face. I finally began bucking my hips back and forth, and each one rewarded me with Floatzel calling out the first part of his name. For a while we were on our knees upright, Floatzel feeling my cock going in and out of him. I pulled my cock out of his ass for a moment, and again heard that amazing pop noise again. And pushed him down back on his paws and knees again. I placed my hands on each of his ass cheeks, and leaned down on top of him bringing my face next to his.

"Ready for the real thing Floatzel." I said to my companion. He said his name and nodded his head eagerly. I smiled and kissed his cheek, and brought myself up again. I rammed my cock inside of my Floatzel and went to town. No longer was it just foreplay and getting used to each other. Now it was just pure and raw fucking. Like two wild Pokemon. My hands squeezing his rump, and watched as my cock went in and out of his ass. The sounds of our thighs hitting each other and Floatzels' moans filled the room. I watched as Floatzel bit down on the pillow that was in front of him to not wake my other Pokemon, it only made me want to fuck him harder. And I did. I was going as fast as I could, and could feel both of us reaching our climaxes. I could feel his ass reflexively tighten, as I fucked him harder. He seemed to be just oozing pre at this point. But I didn't care about cleaning the sheets right now. All I cared about now was filling his ass. In the heat of the moment I took one hand and smacked his furry ass hard, and he moaned out loud. And quickly covered his mouth with his paws.

"God you must really love it Floatzel." I said through pleasured grunts.

"Floa, fl-fl-flo, flo, zel." He said in response through moans and shallow breathing. I continued pounding him at high speeds. All of sudden Floatzel reeled back his head and howled aloud and I had to cover his mouth with my hand. But, I could hear his rapid pants and moans and felt his ass constrict my cock. I finally too reached my climax and released my cum into his ass. It didn't stop me from continuing to pump in and out of him. Until I finally just based out in him and kneeled there as I continued to fill him with my hot substance. I took time to look at Floatzel, his eyes ever as lustful, his tongue fully out of his mouth at this point, and his breathing haggard. It was an amazing sight to see. Especially when our eyes met for the first time in a while, and his amazing smile returned once more. I leaned down on top of his back and rolled on my side, my member still inside him, holding all my cum inside him. His back against my stomach as I reached around to rub his stomach and chest. Our breathing in synch and matching. We continued to look at each other. Until I said those four words.

"I love you Floatzel." I told him huskily as we continued to stare at each other. His grin only furthering as he licked my face, and in return I licked his tongue. We did this for a few seconds, only causing my deflating member to harden in Floatzel's ass again. I gave a few thrust of my hips until I was fully hardened again. I looked down to make sure none of my cum had spilled from his hole. I smiled again and rotated my body until Floatzel was on top of me, his back still against my front. We were still locked in this strange pseudo kiss, and I began pumping into him again. Neither of us were going to last that long this time as I thrusted upward, but it didn't matter if we lasted that long. All that matters was pleasuring each other. I reached my hand around and brought it around his member, and gripped it. Every thrust upwards, caused his cock to be stroked by my hand. All I heard were adorable squeaks coming from him. I thrusted faster and faster, until we both came again, but at the same moment this time. It was poetic in some sense. And after the thrusts and shaking of our bodies stopped, we laid there on my soaked sheets, with my cock still embedded deep into Floatzel's tight ass. Mixed with his semen and our sweat. I didn't care about cleaning them for now. All I cared for was cuddling into my soft Pokemon lover. We eventually stopped our kissing, as Floatzel craned his neck to rest into me. I simply stroked his fur, as we both drifted to sleep.

It was a strange sensation as sleep slowly overtook me. It was the first time that when I fell asleep, that the person I had layn with, wouldn't leave me early in the morning, and I'd move onto the next one. This time, I knew Floatzel would be there in the morning, I watched as darkness overtook my vision, and the soothing sound of Floatzel's breathing and snoring helped me ease into sleep. I could finally fall asleep with a true smile on my face, and a warm and soft lover in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh, that went a lot longer than I thought. Oh well, I guess it did. Hi, so this is a new thing I'm doing. So I was bored one day and said, "Eh fuck it, let's do Pokémon romance stories." But being the randomizer lover that I am, found a Random Pokémon Generator. With Pokémon, Gender, and Nature all being randomized. So yeah, this was all randomized. So if you see something you don't like, or scenario's you don't like, blame the rando.**

 **God, I'm still surprised at how long this one chapter went, now I have to get through the rest of this guys team. Oh boy...**

 **A/N 2: Jesus Christ you guys like this story. I'm honestly surprised at how many views it's gotten. Also I've made a few more edits. Cause man grammar errors just kill any story for me, and I don't want to do that to the readers either.**

 **But I want to thank you all for reading this. Don't forget to review this. I genuinely want feedback from you guys.**


	2. My Apprehensive Flame Salamander

My Apprehensive Flame Salamander

All that could be heard at my humble house during the midday, in an neighbor developing on the edge of my home city was… a different one. The noises would be enough to deter many away from even coming close to the door. Or in college, roomates hanging a sock or using some sort of code, to inform their roommates they got lucky that night. But for me, it was different. I was lucky. Lucky that all my other companions were out about in the woods and forests playing and or relaxing with one another. However, me, their leader was not with them, and neither was their second in command. My oldest companion. My first Pokemon. And my first true lover. It was strange thinking back on it, but really I couldn't give half a shit right now. I was too happy with how life was going, it had been nearly a week and a half ever since the incident between me and my Floatzel. This medium sized orange furball, gave himself to me out of pure love and devotion to me, and I returned his love in mutuality. Not out of pity, but in full. But those noises I was mentioning earlier. It was not one anyone would be proud of, or anyone would truly admit to. But hey, we didn't care.

My Floatzel was underneath me, panting and moaning out loud. Able to let loose his voice with his fellow Pokemon out in the woods and forests. His small paws held above his head by one of my hands. The other wrapped around his back as he lay on my bed. He was completely under my control, but he loved it. It was in his nature to listen to me. Our bodies pressed together, as my stomach rubbed against his body. His three inch member, rubbing against my stomach every time I thrusted in and out of him with my own six incher. We fucked like wild Pokemon. Not a care in the world, whether anyone saw us or not. His squeals of pleasure only encouraging me to fuck him harder and harder and I did. Our faces so close together, occasionally kissing and licking one another in the heat of the moment. He was mine, and mine only, he made it clear, and so did I. His hole, almost shaped to my cock, designed to take it, and feel the immense pleasure from me only. Both of our breathing began to quicken as we reached our climaxes. However my Floatzel was approaching his first, and I can could feel it on my stomach. I grinned evilly and pressed myself harder into him, increasing the pressure on his member. Within mere seconds of doing so, I hear him croon his name out loud, and felt the sticky white liquid begin to pour from his member, smearing both our stomachs.

A mere minute after he had climaxed I reached the edge. I wanted cum somewhere besides in his incredible butt for once. I quickly pulled out of him, on the edge of cumming myself, and satisfied with that still ever amazing popping noise whenever I pulled out of his ass. "Fuck." I grunted as I shifted myself so I was kneeling over my Floatzel's chest, my cock right in front of his face. "Open your mouth Floatzel." I ordered through grunts. His eyes clouded with passion, did so, and opened it as wide as he could. I shoved my cock into his mouth, and he immediately shut it and began sucking and licking. I grabbed the back of his head with my hands, and held him down to the base of my dick, and held him there, slowly thrusting, whilst he sucked and licked. Seconds later I came full bore into his mouth, grunting in pleasure as I did so. I could see his eyelids begin to become flicker and half lidded, and his eyes beginning to roll back due to the smells and taste my cock was producing. After I finished, I pulled my cock from his mouth. Trails of his saliva and my cum mixed with one another, leading from my cock to his mouth, or vice versa, his mouth to my cock. He held his mouth open for me as I saw the thick white liquid in his mouth, and he swallowed it gladly. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. Arceus, I loved him. We decided to go and shower together, before the others arrived home from their little woodland excursion. We needed to wash the scent of my cum off him every time we had sex, to avoid any suspicion of my other Pokemon. As we began to clean up the bedroom, I swore I heard something strange, and glanced at my door, only to find it shut. Though I would soon discover, that someone else had wandering eyes for me…

* * *

I was currently wearing a simple wifebeater and shorts as I made my way down the stairs to make lunch for my team. They always came back around lunchtime. My black hair was still damp from showering with my Floatzel, whilst he was still busy cleaning himself. Downside of being covered in fur I suppose. It's basically like if humans had hair all along their body. But, even when we were in the shower, we could hardly keep our hands to ourselves. Sure it started at as simple washing of each other. Luckily we got a hold of ourselves and stopped. As I made my way into the kitchen and began pulling out meats, vegetables, and fruits I heard the sliding glass door open and close. ' _I guess they're already coming back, glad we took that shower when we did,'_ I thought to myself. As I backed out of the pantry, I heard the pitter patter of something on the tiled floor of my dining and kitchen room area. Kind of like a marble bouncing, or something like that. As I turned to see whom it was. I was honestly surprised.

The first thing I took notice was the individual's crimson scales, covering nearly its entire body, sans their tan belly. Pearly white claws on its hands and feets. With emerald eyes, as such large contradictions. A strange single horn sticking out of the individual's head. But the thing that made this individual and the species so unique was its always burning tail. A literal flame at the tip of its tail, ever bruning. Now thing is, it's not an actual flame. You can actually run your hand through it, and feel this warm glow emanate from it. It's believed to be symbolic of the species' life force. Similar to a Lucario's aura. It was none other than my Charmeleon, standing there and watching in anticipation for food. Charmeleon's height was in the same situation, the horn on the back of the head making it appear that Charmeleon was taller. Roughly a Charmeleon reaches four-foot-seven. Take away the horn, and their roughly four-foot-five. Kind of like my Floatzel. I couldn't help but crack a small smile thinking about my Floatzel.

"Char…" My Charmeleon said softly. I glanced over to look at Charmeleon. It was just observing me and watching me make lunch.

"You must be really hungry if you're willing to watch me make lunch Charmeleon." I say jokingly. I watch as Charmeleon doesn't laugh in response, but tucks its head down, but not enough to look at the floor. "Come on bud. You know I'm only messing with you right." I said to my crimson lizard from across the counter. Charmeleon, barely looks up at me and nods its head in acknowledgement. And here was one of the biggest flaws with my Charmeleon. Charmeleon was a bit of a… well Charmeleon was a scaredy Skitty to be honest. Which was the strangest thing, because Charmeleons and their entire family line are known for their brash or rash behavior. Known for charging in head first, and committing to an action, even if it didn't quite end up well for them in the long run. It was always this way for my Charmeleon. I had a tough time getting Charmeleon to fight, because Charmeleon's first nature was never to fight first. Charmeleon was always apprehensive, about everything it did. Well those things it was unfamiliar with. Even when it was on the edge of transforming from a Charmander to a Charmeleon. Charmeleon was terrified of becoming something so different. It was a hard time for Charmeleon. I knew it was, and I tried everything to make the big salamander assured that I wouldn't think of Charmeleon any different. I'd still treat Charmander as my own.

As I had finished preparing Charmeleon's lunch I heard the sounds of the shower turning off. Hopefully Floatzel had gotten smell off of him. I slide Charmeleon the lunch I had prepared. Charmeleon gladly accepted the meats I had cut up. As I had finished handing off Charmeleon's portion of lunch, and began moving onto Floatzel's who conveniently had made his way down the stairs and had joined me in preparing lunch for the other members of my team. As Floatzel entered the kitchen I gave him simple pat and rub on the head, in which he rubbed and leaned his head into, before moving onto preparing food once again for the vegetarian members of my team. By the time we had finished, my entire team had made it back to my house and began chowing down on the food, joining them in the living room and absent mindedly watching TV with all of them. It was nice. Floatzel was leaned into me, resting his head against my shoulder. Though both of us knew what was going on. The rest of team thought nothing of it. Though out of the corner of my eye, sitting in one of my chairs, I saw my Charmeleon looking at me and Floatzel. As I began to turn my head towards Charmeleon, the head quickly snapped back to the screen. My mind instantly began suspecting the worst in this situation, though my body never once broke or flinched to show I was nervous in any sense. But for right now, I would let it slide. The rest of the day was spent lounging around the house, and relaxing. Floatzel never leaving my side for a moment. Though even as we lay on my bed, and waited for sleep to take us both. My mind couldn't remove that image of Charmeleon looking at Floatzel cuddling up to me, and then quickly turning away when I looked his direction. Charmeleon's eyes, were hiding something. Just like I was hiding my relationship with Floatzel to the rest of my team. I had to figure it out. Though when I began to sleep, I had a dream, a specific dream. A dream of the past, something I'd never forget.

* * *

I was currently tending to the fire of a small campsite I had set up for my team. I made a quick little fire pit from what rocks I could scavenge. It was nice and warm near the comforting flames. I chose to stay up, and wait for the fire to die down. Even to the embers. The rest of my team was currently piled into my tent. We somehow found a way to make room in our arrangements. We definitely stayed plenty warm. My entire focus was on the fire in front of me. No other senses were aware of anything besides the dance of the flames, the crackling of the wood, and the nice smell it emitted. I didn't notice the noise of grass crunching behind me.

I was taken out of my trance by someone sitting down besides me. I looked to my right to see who it was. It was none other than my Charmander. I guess the little lizard must've gotten lonely without me around in the tent. I simply put my right arm around the little one. Charmander leaned its head into my side, wanting to get closer to me. As I watched Charmander, I noticed its wandering eyes, and followed it to the flames in front of us. There was always a problem with my Charmander. Too frightened to evolve. Afraid of watching itself becoming a glowing become. I can't believe how that must feel. To be surrounded by a bright light, and then having your body greatly shift shaped into something completely different. I could find sympathy in it. I heard something and saw something I thought I'd never see. Tears. Tears falling from Charmander's face.

"Hey bud. What's wrong now?" I asked worriedly. I wrapped both my arms around Charmander, and pulled my little firestarter into my lap, placing my head on top of Charmander's.

"Char… Charmander…" My little orange lizard spoke to me. The green eyes never leaving the flame in front of us. Charmander was worried it would never be able to produce the flames that were in front of us. The little burner was scared of growing, but scared of never getting stronger. No matter how many times I saw Charmander try and evolve, it'd never fully finish. Charmander would get to scared of what would happen, fearing I would stop treating this little salamander as my own, and treat Charmander as someone completely different. But I never would.

"Listen Charmander," I started, rotating the tan bellied one's body so its eyes were looking at mine. "I will never stop caring and protecting you. No matter who you turn into. Whether you get bigger, or your arms as long as tree branches, or you spout forty dorsal fins. You'll always be my lil salamander I found in that little cave when me and Floatzel were just starting our journey together. Us three have been through it all. Neither of us, will treat you any differently. No matter what." I told the fruit colored Pokemon with sincerity and pulled Charmander closer to me. I could feel more tears beginning to stream down its cheeks. But what followed was something I had seen before, but it still always amazed me. Charmander was being engulfed by a bright white light again. I could feel the orange scaled Pokemon begin to fidget in my arms. "Don't worry, I won't let go, I' won't leave your side." I said to the bright white light. The look in Charmander's green eyes was one of realization, and what surprised me just as much. Is the burning tailed beast began to change and never stopped. I watched for a whole 15 seconds as Charmander grew and changed. Until finally the light had died down. In my arms was a taller, a little heavier, longer tailed, bigger flamed, horned, and red scaled Pokemon.

"Charmeleon…" It said quietly, looking down at my lap. I cupped under its red chin to make it look up at me.

"Hey." I said to Charmeleon, its green eyes widening in surprise. "I told you, I'd never leave and I can already tell you're so much stronger. Just look at your tail." To Charmeleon's surprise, it looked behind itself and look at its tail. The flame on it bigger and stronger. In response it could do the only thing it could do in that moment, was hug me back and tackle me to the ground. For the first time, I saw a large smile on Charmeleon's face, due to something new. All I did was hug back and laugh…

* * *

I was currently still lying motionless in bed. Floatzel no longer by my side at the time, having gone off to go and prepare breakfast early for the others. However, my mind was clouded with thought of Charmeleon. I had to speak to Charmeleon in some way, that wouldn't involve Floatzel being involved. So the best I could do was lay in bed and think of a plan that would help give me and Charmeleon time to sort things out. Hopefully it would work. I just wanted to know how the scaled Pokemon was doing. It didn't help that Charmeleon had that look of caution whenever me and Floatzel were around one another.

So I spent the whole morning helping to usher my other Pokemon out to the woods, including Floatzel. I actually didn't wake Charmeleon yet. I lied to my other Pokemon telling them Charmeleon wasn't feeling well and was staying inside the house for today for rest. After the five of my Pokemon made it out of my house. I made it sure to double check and give it time for them to have a good distance to travel. I made a quick breakfast for Charmeleon for when the red lizard awoke. I locked the door to Charmeleon's chambers behind me as I entered, and sat on the ground next to the pile of sheets and pillows Charmeleon used as bedding.

It took less than five minutes for Charmeleon to awoke, due to the smell of the freshly cooked bacon. He dug into the cooked meat quickly, but stopped halfway when my presence was known by a few chuckles and a small smile. Charmeleon's eyes widened in shock and shrunk away from me.

"Good morning bud. The others are all outside right now…" I told Charmeleon, leaving the statement very open ended. "And don't worry, the door is locked." Charmeleon had resumed eating, but slowly and didn't give me a single glance. We sat awkwardly for a few minutes waiting for one of each other to speak. Until I decided to. "What's wrong Charmeleon, you seem distant and… paranoid…" I said softly. Charmeleon didn't respond, but began speaking very softly. Almost as if my horned friend were scared of speaking.

"Char… char… leon…" Charmeleon said to me. I caught the name of Floatzel in the salamander's inflections.

"Floatzel's always been close to me. He was my first Pokemon, I've known him for so long now. You should know he's a bit affectionate." I informed Charmeleon. I watched as the emerald eyes still didn't look at me. Worry and fear in them. But what he said next caught me off guard.

"Char… charmeleon…" My Pokemon told me. But what caught me off guard, was the flaring of Charmeleon's nostrils and I knew what he said, he had caught the smell of me on Floatzel. A very strong smell.

"So…" I began awkwardly. "How long have you known about that?" I questioned. I didn't want to intimidate my Charmeleon, the crimson lizard already had a scarey perception of the world. Charmeleon didn't need the trainer to be seen as a monster. Charmeleon held up two claws and said.

"Leon…" So two days.

"Anything else?" I asked. I caught the flickering of Charmeleon's tail, the Pokemon was definitely stressed out. I saw as Charmeleon turn its head away from me, no longer looking downcast at the ground, and I could see a blush creeping into the red scaled face. ' _Oh shit.'_ I thought. ' _He caught us fucking.'_ That made it even worse. Charmeleon didn't smell it and deduce it. Charmeleon caught us in the act. I could see the Pokemon in front of me, begin to crawl away. But I grabbed his foot, ceasing the would be escape. I didn't squeeze down hard. I only placed it on the foot to grab attention. I gently scooted so our faces were right in front of each other's. Charmeleon refused to look at me. "Are you jealous?" I asked abruptly. I could see the clear shock on Charmeleon's face, and watched as my salamander finally looked me in the eyes, and watched the emerald eyes shake in fear. I took one arm, and wrapped it around the back of Charmeleon's neck and brought my Pokemon in close. "I'm sorry…" I said simply. I could feel the shock in Charmeleon's breathing, even the burning lizard was taken back by what I had said. "I didn't mean to leave you alone… when I promised how I would take care of, and protect you. I never did though, I forgot to care for you. But remember Charmeleon, I will always care and protect you." I said to Charmeleon, pushing our foreheads together. "I'll always love you as well." I said softly. Barely audible to anyone, sans us two. I could see Charmeleon's eyes widen in shock and I saw joy begin to bloom, and then the worry set in.

"Charmeleon?" Charmeleon said out loud.

"Floatzel will understand, if he ever finds out, I promise he will. Both of you have been with me the longest, and you will both understand each other's feelings towards me." I said to Charmeleon, before kissing my crimson salamander's forehead. In return Charmeleon licked my cheek. I pressed myself against Charmeleon's body, forcing my pearl clawed Pokemon to lay on its back on the pillows and blankets. I kneeled up in front of Charmeleon and began to strip quickly. I watched as blush began to darken Charmeleon's scales along the face. I smiled down at my Pokemon. I was finally fully naked and laying down on top of my Pokemon. Our faces in front of one another. "I assume you watched enough to get the idea right?" I asked. Charmeleon nodded and response. I brought myself to kneel over Charmeleon's chest, my cock at half mast in front of the scaled Pokemon. Charmeleon tentatively began to lick at my cock. Fuck, his tongue was warmer than I thought. It felt good. I could tell my musk was getting to Charmeleon, I could see the lust begin to overtake the worry and fear in those emerald eyes. Finally when I had reached full mast, Charmeleon had engulfed my cock in its warm maw. Arceus it felt nice. Charmeleon could just hold my cock in that warm mouth it had, and I'd still get off. It was that good.

However, I began to reach back behind me, and found something on Charmeleon's lower body. And I could see those eyes widen once again, and the worry return. I gave a reassuring pat on Charmeleon's head, and began rubbing a free hand along the slit on its lower body, whilst Charmeleon sucked away.

Truth be told, I never actually knew the gender of my Charmeleon. Never did I see whether that slit hide a vagina or penis. I still couldn't tell by rubbing it. What I could tell was my rubbing of it caused the slit to begin to wetten with a slick and sticky substance. So I chose to just continue to rub, to prepare Charmeleon for what was going to happen. Charmeleon seemed so enthralled with licking and sucking up and down my six incher. I felt bad wanting to take it away from its maw, and penetrating the slit. But, I had to find out.

"That's enough for now Charmeleon." I said, and pulled my cock out of Charmeleon's mouth. Saliva strands connecting my moistened member to Charmeleon's warm mouth. I had moved myself back down Charmeleon's body. Until I was back to kneeling by those bent legs. Charmeleon's arms above its head, and looking slightly to the side in embarrassment. "It's okay Charmeleon, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." I told my little salamander, causing my Pokemon to calm down. I began to rub my cock along my Charmeleon's slit as a way to work it in. I could see the legs of either side of me begin to shake. I put an arm under Charmeleon's lower back to gain leverage, so I could insert my dick.

Then after some rubbing, I took the plunge and began inserting my cock inside that slit. So far it felt no different from any girl I had been with, and I kept going. I heard my Charmeleon's small squeaks as I pressed in. Charmeleon's face turned away from me. As I went in deeper, my body leaned further forward, if I went in all the way, our faces would probably be touching. As I continued my insertion, I bumped into something. Probably a virginity wall, I thought initially, but as I rubbed along it, I felt it twitch in return. And Charmeleon's arms finally hid its face from me. Or should I say. Charmeleon's face hid _his_ face.

So all this time, my Charmeleon was a guy. And here I was, four inches deep inside of his slit rubbing our tips together inside of him. I released my arms from their hold on Charmeleon's sides, and brought them to pull his arms and hands away from his face. His eyes were closed shut, and his mouth was twitching. He was scared to look at me.

"It's okay Charmeleon." I said softly, rubbing my hand along his face. His eyes opened just a bit to look at me. His breathing so fast and nervous. "I told you, I'd love you, no matter what happens." I reaffirmed to him. He finally began to calm down, and I began thrusting in and out of his slit, our members rubbing across each other. I could tell every time we did so, Charmeleon's breathe would begin to hitch. So I began trying to thrust as deep into him as I could, so I could make him feel that pleasure again. But, besides the fleshy hard organ that was trapped inside my Charmeleon's slit. This was no different than fucking any girl I had been with. After a few moments of slow thrusting I went on the attack per say.

I pushed and leaned our bodies closer together, forcing our faces and bare stomachs to touch. And my cock to grind against member. And I finally began to fuck him, in and out of him. I felt his arm wrap around my upper back as I began to properly fuck him. I let him do this, wanting him to feel safe. He must've of been scared at what sort of pleasure he was feeling. This was all entirely new to him. And he was scared. But, my close proximity and kind words kept him calm enough to where he wouldn't freak out and shrink. After a solid ten minutes of fucking, grinding, and licking I began to pick up speed. I wanted Charmeleon to feel amazing. And so I picked up my thrusting and went harder. Every time I thrusted down into him, his ass would hit the makeshift bed, and every time I began to pull up, his body followed suit. His slit was like a vice on my cock, never wanting to let go. And then I felt something. His slit walls began to tighten, and vibrate. I could see the worry in his eyes begin to show again. I grabbed his bent legs that hung in the air, and wrapped them around my waist. He was holding onto me for dear life, whilst I fucked him with reckless abandon, wanting to make him cum. I felt his grip on me squeeze from all angles as he threw his head back, and let out a loud and breathy moan. I felt a warm and sticky liquid begin to fill his slit. He was cumming, his cum acting further as a lubricant for me fucking in and out of his slit. I kept fucking him for another thirty seconds, and Charmeleon was still orgasaming. I guess that's what happens when you feel something so pleasurable after years of suppressing or just not being able to feel it. Then finally I came, and let out a low grunt. Our semen mixing together inside his slit. Mew, it was just like fucking a girl. Charmeleon's moans and breathing was soft, and I was panting. His arms and legs still wrapped around me, not wanting me to leave him. We stayed like this, just relaxing in the afterglow.

"You know the others will be coming back for lunch soon? Best to get you cleaned up. I'll help." I told him. He nodded his head and gave a low call of his name, releasing me from his grip. As I pulled my cock from his slit. I could finally see the aftermath. Cum was beginning to ooze out his slit, he was overflowing with it. I guess that's what happens when two cocks erupt in one hole. "Yeah we definitely need to get you cleaned up." I grabbed the shirt I had worn and rubbed the outside of Charmeleon's slit and told him to hold it towards his slit whilst he walked, so none of our mixed fluids would drip out of him onto the floor. As we were walking towards the bathroom, I couldn't help but look at his hips and ass as he walked. There was definitely more there than Floatzel's. Before we entered the bathroom, I had gently pushed Charmeleon up against the bathroom door, licking along the side of his face. And running both my hands along his nice ass. I gave one cheek a nice grab and shake, and began circling a finger on my other hand around his anus.

"At some point I want to take this." I said to him huskily, he turned his head and looked at me in shock. "But," I said to him. "We'll do that when you think you're brave enough boy." I said smiling at him, and kissing his snout. And I was rewarded with something I hadn't seen in awhile. That amazing smile my Charmeleon had when he had finally evolved.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shite, another chapter? Yep. Can you guess of the nature of this chapter's Pokemon? Please people, I need those guesses so I can give answers folks. Also don't be afraid to review, it always helps me improve my ideas and how I can convey a story better.**

 **Also I thank everyone who's read this and making this one of my fastest growing series in terms of views. I mean, as of writing this note in a matter of four days I've gotten 222 views for the first chapter alone. That's incredible guys. Thank you so very much. I really do mean it. Don't be afraid to follow and or favorite and please review guys. I need that criticism and or feedback.**

 **A/N2: Edits in grammar and sentences.**


	3. My Dangerous Duo

My Dangerous Duo

I watched as I flicked my wrist up and down absentmindedly, not paying attention to anything else. A lot had been on my mind for the past few days. Everything else seemed to be irrelevant, even the surprising weight of blue colored Oran berry I was tossing up and down in my hand. But how could a lot things not be on my mind. My memories immediately flooding back to a few days ago. The memory of me, looking down on a lover, listening to their every moan, and watching as their tongue hung out their mouth, and their eyes filled with nothing but lust. My Charmeleon. My second Pokemon, my red scaled friend. Arceus, I was getting a headache. It didn't help that my mind immediately flooded to last night. Another moment of secret intimacy with another companion of mine. A sleek orange furred Pokemon, my Floatzel.

I had left early in the morning to go grocery shopping, to refill the fridge and the pantries, with six Pokemon and a grown ass man, you go through food quite a bit. Thank Arceus for the divisional league's amazing pay outs. Or else I'd be back to camping out under the stars again. Before I had left, I told him to clean himself up before I came back. He had to get my scent off me before interacting with my other Pokemon. I didn't want any of them becoming suspicious of the awfully strong smell emanating from him.

I could only shake my head a bit to help rid my mind of these thoughts. I had put the Oran Berry in the bag I had been carrying, before taking on down the next aisle. I spent probably a good half hour taking care of the items that needed crossing off my list. My mind was pleasantly absent of any negative thoughts. I was surprised at how much happier I was. Sure the negative thought or two thought in everyday, but it wasn't as bad as it was in the past. I actually had a smile each morning, instead of a tired, blank, annoyed, or angry expression when I woke up. Now all I had to do was make it home and make everyone some brunch. More than likely they were outside bored out of their minds waiting for me to return home.

* * *

When I finally made it back home to my house, with the bag of groceries in each of my hand, I finally had time to put down my bags. But, as I reached the door I heard something that I never expected. My eyes widened when I heard the sounds of pots and pans banging, the sounds of stomping, and things being bumped into or knocked over. I immediately dropped the bags of groceries in my hands, not caring about its contents. I reached into my pocket and began unlocking the door. ' _Shit, someone must have gotten in through the back door!'_ I thought worriedly, I knew my Pokemon could open and close doors, but someone must've snuck in while they were all in the forest behind my house. And now they were fighting with someone in defense of my home.

I finally shoved the door open when I heard the lock click over. I immediately ran inside and saw the signs of scuffle. And something that made my heart drop. I saw blood on the walls, and on the tiling floor leading into the kitchen and living room area of the house. I heard the sounds of scuffling continuing, and the sounds of growling and hissing occurring as well. And immediately bolted down the hallway to go and confront what was happening. When I turned the corner, I saw a sight I thought I'd never see. My fear and worry went to anger and frustration.

In the middle of the living room was red scales and orange fur tangled with one another. White claws slashing at each other. Blood stains on the furniture and carpet. Parts of the room either burnt by the flames or soaked by water. I watched as my Floatzel and Charmeleon bit and clawed into one another. My brow furrowing in anger, and my hands clenching into tight fists.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" I shouted at them. My voice resonating throughout the house, and bleeding out into the outdoors. I saw my Floatzel and Charmeleon cease their fighting, and looked at me in surprise and fear. The two immediately scrambled away from one another. The two Pokemon straightened themselves the best they could with their injuries. "Come on tell me? Why the fuck were you two doing this?" I interrogated them again. Both of them glanced at me for a moment, before turning away from me. They obviously knew why they were fighting, and neither wanted to tell me. I watched as Floatzel didn't dare look at me, and Charmeleon shaking in fear. "If you don't tell me in three seconds, both of your are being put in your Pokeballs for a week." I threatened to them. I wanted to know what the hell would drive these two to destroy our home.

"Flo…" Floatzel said silently, and watched as Charmeleon pointed a single claw at me. '

 _They were fighting over me? Fucking hell man.'_ All I could do was rub my fingers on my eyelids to alleviate the annoyance and headache going on in my head. "Alright you two." I started, staring them both down. I want you to go stand in opposite corners of the kitchen, so you don't bleed out all over the carpet more than you have." I ordered them. I watched as they nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "I will be back shortly to patch you two up." They nodded again. "But, if I even see any eye glancing or even any form of acknowledging the other's existence it's in the Pokeball for three days. Got that?" I asked them. Floatzel and Charmeleon nodded their heads quickly, and then took off as fast as they could into the kitchen. When they finally left the living room, I was let out an audible groan of annoyance and rubbed my hand through my hair. ' _Arceus, I really need a haircut.'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my other four Pokemon in the entranceway to the living room, observing the living room. Obviously wanting to know what exactly what was going on. I couldn't tell them what exactly happened, I could give them a simplified version. "Floatzel and Charmeleon had a fight, they're in the kitchen, go to get the cleaning supplies from the closest please." I told them plainly and turning to go to my bathroom to get the first aid kit. All I could hear was all of them give out their respective calls before I heard them take off down the house.

' _Why does this have to be so fucking complicated man…'_ I immediately went back to scratching my head.

* * *

As I rummaged through the cabinets in my bathroom and began pulling out what I needed, I took a second to take a glance at my face. I looked like hell. But, I couldn't worry about appearances for now. I had two Pokemon to fix up. I finally retrieved the items necessary, and made my way down the stairs. I could hear the sounds of scrubbing and things being moved downstairs. My four other Pokemon began to clean up. The blood stains were gonna be the absolute hardest to get rid of.

When I entered the kitchen I saw pitiful sight to behold. My Charmeleon's back away from the corner, and his body huddled into a ball facing the corner. His tail not flickering as bright or as powerful as it had been. My Floatzel was sat, with his head finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world. I had to be careful here who I began bandaging first. I began walking towards Charmeleon, sitting down and placing the first aid kit beside me. The noise visibly startled him, as I watched him jump a bit. I had uncapped the potions I had brought down to stop their bleeding and clean their cuts. It was awkwardly silent between the three of us. But I chose to keep it quiet, they didn't want to talk about the situation, and honestly neither did I. I heard Charmeleon wince as the potion's spray began to cover the surfaces of his injuries. It always amazed me as I watched his wounds beginning to heal slowly. I began wrapping bandages around his tail, arms, his shoulder, and his abdomen. Arceus, they look like they did a real number on each other. After I had finished wrapping the bandages on Charmeleon, I simply stood up, picked up my medical equipment, and simply patted him on the head. He needed some sort of affection in all this. I had basically repeated the same process on Floatzel, though there was a massive bite mark on his neck. But the rest of the injuries seem to focused on his body and other limbs. I spotted a feel holes in his little tubing, hopefully the potions would fix that up. As I had finished bandaging Floatzel, I simply patted his head as well. Neither one of them acknowledging my affection towards them. As I stood between the two somber Pokemon, I finally decided to speak up.

"All right," I started, I easily caught their attention. Their heads turning or lifting a bit to look at me. "I want you to head your sleeping quarters for now. You two need to sleep of your injuries. I'll come check on you two later." I told them. They both immediately began making their way towards their bedrooms. Even Floatzel was making his way to his actually room, instead of my bedroom. I walked into the living room to simply sit on the couch to relax for a few moments. These next few days were gonna be rough, but I couldn't just sit on this couch forever. I had to help my other four Pokemon help fix up the house…

* * *

It had been the most silent and awkward four days in my entire life. Inside my own home even. It always felt uneasy and unnatural now. Even my other Pokemon were starting to feel it. I don't know how many times I had to bring Floatzel and Charmeleon their food when they didn't come out. The only times they did come out was when they needed to use the bathroom. And hell, they sure knew how to make themselves seem invisible. They just snuck by everyone. In and out. I had taken their bandages off two days, ago, and the scars and marks from their skirmish had almost completely vanish.

But that didn't help air out the terrible atmosphere plaguing our home. I could simply groan and lean my head back against the wall as I sat on the fixed couch in the repaired living room. It took some time and some hard work. But luckily me and the others got it fixed up pretty well. I had my mind clouded on what could've caused them to fight. They made it known it was over me. It was probably due to Charmeleon or Floatzel discovering I had slept with the both of them. But even then. They would've talked it out. They had been together the longest out of my six Pokemon. I've had them for the longest, and they interacted the most. It didn't add up. They wouldn't go to such an extent as to literally try and kill each over just discovering the fact that I had…

And then a revelation had hit me harder than a brick on a baby's skill. ' _Ewww, fucking gross.'_ I thought to myself shaking the metaphor from my head. I had marched myself down the hallway towards Floatzel's room. I hadn't really interacted with them ever since the incident earlier in the week. So it was gonna be strange. I had knocked waiting for a response. I got none. I knocked again. But again, no response. I warned Floatzel I was coming in, and noticed he was laying on his bed, his back to me. Not really acknowledging my existence. His plates from breakfast and lunch stacked in another corner of the room. I sat down behind Floatzel, I just needed something to confirm my theory.

"Floatzel." I said, trying to get his attention. I still didn't get a response. "Come on buddy." He still didn't even move. "Floatzel please, I just need you to answer one question." I told him. I finally saw his head lift a bit, giving me a nod of his head in response. I breathed in relief. "Did you shower the day you and Charmeleon… you know?" I asked. He simply shook his head, still not speaking. "Alright, thanks bud." I said to him, patting his head before leaving his room.

He had forgotten to shower that morning before I went out for groceries. He still had my scent from him last night. And earlier in that week I had mated with Charmeleon for the first time. Charmeleon was in the high of mate defensiveness, and Floatzel still had my thick smell on him. They had succumbed to nature at that point, it was simply Charmeleon had smelt me on him and Charmeleon lashed out on instinct, meanwhile Floatzel acted in defense. It made things so much clearer, this wasn't petty jealousy, this was simply nature in action. As I made my way back to the living room, I sat absent minded, a small smile on my face. I was hatching an ingenious plan.

* * *

As the next day came, I set my plan in motion. I had woken up before my other Pokemon just like always and had made breakfast for the four whom hadn't excommunicated themselves to their respective rooms. After a quick breakfast I opened the back door of my home, letting them go to run free through the forest before they would eventually return for lunch. I had a good few hours worth of time to work with.

I wandered down the halls, and walked into Floatzel's room, he was still asleep laying on his side. "Hey Floatzel, time to wake up." I said to him gently. He raised his head from his pillow and finally looked at me. My hand raised up and rubbed his head a bit. My orange furred Pokemon leaned into it a bit. Seems he was finally okay with returning affection again. "You need to take a bath bud." I told him with a small smile. Floatzel immediately began sniffing himself, but I made sure to stop him. "Not in the scent fashion, your coat's getting dirty. Go ahead to my bathroom, and I'll join later." I said with grin. He nodded happily before taking off out of his room, and running to my bathroom to start the tub.

' _One down, one to go…'_ I thought.

I began walking down the hallway and ended up at the opposite end of the house, where my Charmeleon slept. I entered his room, and saw he was just beginning to wake. Now fire-type Pokemon don't generally like baths. But they enjoy a warm or hot one to relax and unwind. And knowing Floatzel he enjoyed hot baths as well. I rubbed the top of his head, helping him to wake up. His eyes fully opening to see me, sitting over him. "Morning Charmeleon." I said with a gentle smile.

"Char…" He said back to me.

"I think it's time you take a bath, I already have the hot water running. So go ahead and hop in and I'll join you soon." I said with a smile, and sincerity. He nodded as well. And just as my Floatzel did took off out of his room, to the bathroom. Just not as fast. Good, gave me sometime to think this ahead. I leaned my head through the entranceway that belonged to his room. I made sure Charmeleon was about halfway, before receding back into his room and began stripping down to my boxers. I followed after him, with my clothes tucked under one arm. When he entered my room, I watched him carefully until he entered the bathroom. In which I finally entered my own bedroom. I heard the sound of bath water stop, when I heard Charmeleon enter my bathroom. I smirk to myself.

' _All according to plan…'_ I couldn't help but think with a smile. I quickly followed into the bathroom my clothes still tucked under my arms, and I took in the site in the bathroom. I saw Floatzel sat in the hot bath water, staring confusedly at my equally confused Chameleon.

"Well, isn't this a bit awkward?" I said aloud, chuckling. The sound of my attention caught their immediate attention and they looked at me questioning looks, they definitely wanted to know what the hell was going on. "What?" I asked innocently, scratching my head.

"Flo, flo, zel, zel." "Char, leon, me, charmeleon." They said to me at the same time, pointing at each other and then pointing at me.

"Well you guys did both need a bath, so to save time, I thought we could all take one." I said still keeping up my innocent act. My two long time Pokemon continued to look awkwardly around the room, still trying to piece things together. "Plus, you two needed to apologize to one another sooner or later. This was probably the one time I could get you two to do so." I said plainly.

"FLOATZEL!?" "CHARMELEON!?" They shouted at me. But all I could do was smile at them. They were still confused.

"I might as well explain it now." I started off simply. "Listen, whatever happened you two didn't mean to do it," I watched as they tried to interrupt, "ah, let me finish. What I'm saying is, Floatzel was still covered in my scent Charmeleon from… previous late night activities. You and I had recently committed similar actions, earlier in the week. Floatzel in nature's law had me as a mate first, but you almost mated as well. You both acted on nature and fought over mating rights. It's as simple as that." I told them flatly. They both didn't quite know what to say, they both glanced at each other then back to me. "Plus, I don't believe my two long time Pokemon would fight over as something trivial as my affection, without some form of outside force taking over. The outside force in this situation being your natural instincts to fight over mating rights." I reiterated again to them. I watched them both nod their heads, seeing as how they understood what I was saying. Good, now all I had to do was get them to apologize to one another.

I slowly began taking off my boxers, and their eyes immediately fixated themselves on my half mast member, slowly growing. I watched their eyes, just naturally cloud in some fashion. "I also kind of owe you guys some sort of personal affection in return for all the shit that's gone down. But, all you have to do is… apologize to one another." I said again with a smile, I had snapped them out of their trances, neither one of them wanted to apologize. So I did the cruelest thing I could to them, and began pulling my boxers back up, and watched distress dance across their faces. "Well, I guess neither one of you want to receive my affection." I said dramatically, as I pulled my boxers up all the way and turned my back to them. I heard the sound of stumbling and smacking, and then…

"Floatzel." "Charmeleon." I heard sincerely behind me. I saw my Charmeleon and Floatzel looking at each other and hugging. I couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight.

"Now… do you two honestly mean that?" I asked again. And both of them nodded quickly, before tightening their hugs on each other. I smiled more.

'Well it is proven that males forgive and forget easier than women.' I thought amused.

"Alright you two, follow me." I said before opening the door and walking out, both of them following me closely. I simply laid myself on the bed, my back resting against the headboard, and my two Pokemon sitting at my feet just staring with smiles on their faces. "You two know what to do." I said plainly and watched as the leaned forward so their heads were over my crotch. They both began to sniff and press their snouts against my growing shaft underneath the fabric that contained it. I could feel my member finally begin to strain against my boxers as it reached full mast at six inches. My Pokemon finally took a one side of boxers and pulled them down, and watched as my cock sprung free. Charmeleon had began pulling my boxers all the way down my legs, whilst Floatzel stayed at my cock sniffing and rubbing his snout against it to keep it at full height. When Charmeleon finally returned, Floatzel took a daring lick along the length of the organ in front of him. I couldn't help but hiss lowly at how warm his tongue was, before hissing a bit louder as I watched Charmeleon lick it on his own. I watched as they looked into each other's eyes for a bit, before going back to licking at my dick. Both of them taking a certain section. Charmeleon the lower half, and Floatzel the upper half. It felt amazing. Floatzel's tongue felt cooler and colder in comparison to Charmeleon's warm long tongue. Charmeleon occasionally leaning down to lick at my balls. Floatzel continued to lick around the tip of my penis, circling around with his tongue, he was getting better at this. After a few more moments of licking, Floatzel finally descended down my shaft, consuming my tip in his mouth, sucking and licking at it. I couldn't let a pleased perverted grin etch itself on my face. Floatzel finally began moving up and down my cock, forcing Charmeleon to just focus on my balls.

' _He's getting a little greedy.'_ I couldn't help but think as Floatzel moved further down, sucking and licking around my shaft. I reached a free hand out and placed it on top of Floatzel's head to help move his head down. I could see Floatzel's eyes look up into mine, and watched as smile was plastered on his lustful face. Charmeleon was exclusively forced out of my member, and forced to work on my balls. Though a devious idea formed. I leaned myself up, so I was sitting up right, and Floatzel's face still consuming my crotch. I moved my hand from the top of his head to the back of it, and reached another arm over Floatzel's streamlined body to his rear. I placed it below his tails, and began feeling around until I heard him squeak, and found a specific hole. I began prodding at it with my index finger ever slowly, teasing Floatzel as he continued to suck me off.

"Hey Charmeleon." I called to him, the burning salamander immediately stopped his licking and looked at me. "I think I found something else you can lick." I stated. I could feel, Floatzel begin to twitch. Charmeleon, continued to look at me, until he placed himself behind Floatzel, his snout dangerously close to Floatzel's ass. "Go ahead bud, I think he deserves a bit of payback." I encouraged to Charmeleon. I finally watched as Charmeleon pressed his snout into Floatzel's ass. Floatzel's eyes looked up at me in surprise, and ceased his sucking. I placed both my hands on top of his head again, keeping him still planted on my shaft. Then I heard the sounds of slick and saliva, and immediately began feeling Floatzel jerk as Charmeleon began working his long hot reptilian tongue began to enter in and out of Floatzel's anus. I leaned back again, and began moving Floatzel's head again, making him suck and lick again. Arceus, what I sight I saw. I was being sucked off by my Floatzel whilst he was being rimmed by my Charmeleon. I even watched as Floatzel's penis begin to unsheathe itself from its pouch, and reach its full three inch length.

"Hey Charmeleon, you feeling good bud." I asked him jokingly. He ceased his licking, and I could see his saliva dripping from his warm mouth, and nodded in response. "I think Floatzel's liking this as well." I said teasingly. "Just look between his legs." I watched as Charmeleon immediately looked between Floatzel's leg at his dangling member. "Go ahead, have a tug and a lick." I said bluntly. I think he immediately knew what I was getting at. He went back to licking and rimming Floatzel, and I watched as he took a hold of Floatzel's member, and began running his three fingered clawed hand up and down the shaft. I could hear Floatzel squeak and moan as he continued to suck me. We went at this for a solid minute, and I could feel Floatzel's pace pick up, and he began moaning more and more. He was gonna reach his peak pretty soon. I immediately released my hold on his head, and pulled my cock out of his mouth.

"Alright Charmeleon, that's enough." I told Charmeleon, he ceased his licking and stroking of Floatzel as soon as I spoke. I could see my Floatzel look around in confusion, as we both stopped.

"Flo, flo, zel, atzel, floatzel." Floatzel said panting and lightly, the deep lust of masking his face as the musk and scents filled his senses. I answered his questions by rolling Floatzel onto his back, and moved by body so my cock was against his ass. My Charmeleon next to me. I placed my hands under Floatzel's legs, and lifted them up, placing them against my shoulders. Floatzel's confused lustful expression, quickly shifted to a one of joy. I teased him a bit, poking at his precious hole with a few prods of my head. I finally thrusted inside of my Floatzel and watched as he threw his head back in pleasure, and let out a pleasured fill moan, crooning his name. I began thrusting in and out of him at a moderate pace. I could hear Floatzel continuing to call his name as I fucked him, it felt good watching him say my name in his own tongue. I could feel a wet longue tongue cover the side of my face, and turned my head to see my Charmeleon's tongue hanging out of his mouth, the same lust in his as eyes, as my Floatzel's. I craned my head and pressed my face against his snout and began licking at his agape mouth, our tongues dancing with one another, while I fucked my Floatzel silly. We finally broke our tonguing as we took a moment to catch out breath, I saw saliva strings connecting connecting our tongues together.

"Fuck," I grunted as I turned to focus back on Floatzel. "Charmeleon kneel over Floatzel's face." Charmeleon couldn't help but listen and nod in response. He placed his large rump over Floatzel's face. "Now suck lean down and suck him off." I ordered. Charmeleon did so in return, as he leaned forward and began sucking off Floatzel's half sized member. The sight in front of me only encouraged me to ram Floatzel harder, earning me more squeaks and moans. And then I heard a strange husky moan come from Charmeleon. Whom ceased his sucking of Floatzel to look back and see Floatzel's tongue prod at Floatzel's ass now.

"Char… char…" Charmeleon said through low moans.

"Flo… zel… flo… floatzelll…" Floatzel said in return through pants and moans. I couldn't help more smile lecherously at the conversation. I placed my hand on Charmeleon's head and moved his head back down Floatzel's member.

"Just think of it as a little payback Charmeleon." I said perversely. Charmeleon finally began sucking again, and Floatzel went back to his licking.

We probably went at this for a solid five minutes, before I picked up speed again. The sound of my hips smacking against Floatzel's hips and legs, drowned out the sounds of the licking and sucking going on beneath me. Floatzel stopped his licking as I heard his voice begin to pick up again. His croons, squeaks, and moans picking up in pitch and frequency. As I felt myself coming to a climax, and presumably so was Floatzel. I saw his paws grip at the bed sheets beneath him until…

"FLOATZEL!" I heard yelled in the room, as I felt Floatzel's hips thrust upwards a few time. I could hear Charmeleon grunt a few times as Floatzel's fluids began to fill Charmeleon's mouth, but my flaming salamander never stopped. At the same time I felt Floatzel's muscles tighten in his ass when he climaxed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I groaned as I came inside Floatzel's ass, forcefully thrusting each time I felt a string of fluid unleash itself from my organ buried inside my Floatzel's ass. I thrusted and based out inside my Floatzel, at the last few moments of my orgasm.

' _Arceus that was fucking awesome…'_ I saw watched as Charmeleon lifted his head from Floatzel's cock slurping and sucking the cum that was let out inside of his mouth. Floatzel's pants were low and slow and his eyes were shut and his face was flushed red to its fullest extent. I gave a final teasing thrust inside of Floatzel and watched his eyes burst open.

"Floooooo." He moaned and whined. I gave a low chuckle and pulled out of Floatzel slowly. A nice popping noise was heard when I pulled out, and watched as Floatzel's ass began to leak the cum I had let out inside of him. the white fluid, trickling out of it. I patted the top of Charmeleon's head, and reach my other hand to rub Floatzel's stomach.

"You know Charmeleon, it's your turn now." I said calmly. He craned his head to look up at me, and lifted himself off of Floatzel's body whom still lay there recovering from his orgasm. I laid back on my bed, my dick still at full mast. Charmeleon eventually made his way over to me, kneeling over my crotch. He finally raised his rear and began lowering his rump down on my shaft. I watched as his face began furrowing as he began to lower more and more. I took a hold of both of his clawed hands in mine and squeezed, and then thrusted on my own all the way inside of him.

"Chaaaaaarrr…" I heard him groan, and lurch forward a bit as I thrusted inside of him. I finally began thrusting in and out of his extremely hot and tight hole. It was only the second time I had actually used his ass, and he was still pretty tight. But, I'd look past that for this. I just continued thrusting upward into my Charmeleon, and watched as his slit continued to produce more and more precum. I reached forward and began fingering his slit. I took in the sight as Charmeleon's eyes widened in shock as I began fingering and feeling around inside his slit. His panting and moaning picking up. I eventually began digging around for something inside his slit, until I eventually grabbed hold of it. A fleshly rod shaped organ, hardened inside of my Charmeleon and still hiding. I began stroking up and down the member inside of him, and began tugging on it, to help ease it out of his slit. Gradually his pecker finally began poking out of his slit, my hand wrapped around it tightly, still stroking up and down. My entire hand covered in slick and sticky fluids from his member. I began rapidly thrusting upward into Charmeleon, causing him to be jerked off two fold as well, with the stroking and grip on his cock. He must've been at least four inches.

' _Best not let Floatzel know.'_ I smirked. I continued thrusting and jerking, watching as my lover straddled my cock, and watched as his tongue hung out his mouth, and he began leaning back in ecstasy. I could hear his breathing begin the shallow and hitch, and saw his eyes begin to roll back. He was close. I pulled him close to me quickly with the hand I had on his hip, and pulled him into a tight embrace, and thrusted even faster. Only causing him to be jerked off faster.

"CHAAAAAAR!" I heard him moan in my ear, in his husky low voice. I felt his semen splatter against my stomach, and felt his rump tighten around my cock. I gave a few more quick thrusts and finally came in his ass. I heard Charmeleon squeak in response, and felt him bite down on my shoulder lightly. Fuck I was filling him up. I let out a low moan myself as I felt, my cum begin to leak out of his ass. Charmeleon lazily and tiredly pulled away from my tight hold on him. He looked down at how much cum he had splattered on my stomach, and curiously scooped some up with his finger, and lick some of it. I heard him moan some more. I guess he liked the taste. We stared at each other for a bit, but it was interrupted by the sound of licking as I noticed Floatzel was cleaning Charmeleon's semen off my stomach. I couldn't help but rub Floatzel's head. Yeah this was the life. However as I leaned back I noticed something, my clock read something. 12:05 PM.

"Oh shit!" I showed quickly pulling out of Charmeleon's ass, that some popping noise coming from his ass just as I made with Floatzel. They both looked at me curiously as I ran to the bathroom. I leaned back out the door way looking at them worriedly. "Guys the others are gonna be home in like 20 minutes, we need to bathe now!" I ordered, I saw their eyes immediately whined and watched them run into the bathroom as well. And jumped in the bath. Charmeleon heating it up as fast possibly with his natural body heat.

"And no teasing or playful touching." I ordered one last time, before joining them in the tub.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look another chapter. Originally I was gonna have this trainers next Pokemon make its sexual debut. But I chose against it for a nice threesome. Now hopefully you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Please I need to criticism.**


End file.
